TNT: Evilution
TNT: Evilution, released in June 1996, forms one half of Final Doom, a commercial product which consisted of two 32-level add-ons for Doom II (the other being The Plutonia Experiment). The "TNT" in the title stands for "The New Technology." TNT: Evilution was completed in November 1995, and was to have been released for free. However, a publishing deal was brokered by John Romero, resulting in the commercial release of Final Doom by id Software. As of , it is still on sale. http://www.idsoftware.com/games/doom/doom-final/ The commercialisation of TNT: Evilution caused a certain amount of controversy amongst the Doom community, and Evilution is consequently one of Doomworld's "Top 10 Infamous WADs", albeit not for reasons of gameplay or level design. Evilution has a much more tech feel than Plutonia, whose floor design tends more toward the hell feel. Story In TNT: Evilution the UAC once again are intent on developing and experimenting with dimensional gateway technology. They set up a base on Io, one of the moons of Jupiter, with a solid detachment of space marines for protection. The marines do their job well: when the first experimental gateway is opened they annihilate the forces of Hell. Research continues with all security measures zeroed in on the gateway. Later, the yearly supply ship comes earlier than expected, and looks strange and unusually large on the radar. The personnel of the base go out to behold the terrible truth: it is a spaceship from Hell, built of steel, stone, flesh, bone and corruption. The ship's enormous gates open to unleash a rain of demons on the base. Quickly, the whole base is overrun, and everyone is slain or zombified. The Doomguy, now in command of the marine deployment, has been away on a walk, and has thus escaped death or zombification. After being attacked by an imp he rushes back to the base, where he sees the demonic spaceship still hovering above it and realizes what has happened. Then he swears that he will seek revenge for his slain troops, and sets out to slay as many evil creatures as possible. Levels As in Doom II, the levels are divided up into three sets, separated by a textual intermission in addition to the standard intermission screen; as well as two secret levels. (Additional textual interludes appear before levels 7, 31, and 32, and at the end of the game.) The authors of each map were listed by Ty Halderman in a post at the Doomworld forums in 2004. Several maps were shared between multiple authors. http://www.doomworld.com/vb/showthread.php?s=&postid=357008#post357008 First "episode" (experimental labs levels): * MAP01: System Control by Tom Mustaine * MAP02: Human BBQ by John Wakelin * MAP03: Power Control by Robin Patenall and John Minadeo * MAP04: Wormhole by Ty Halderman * MAP05: Hanger by Jim Dethlefsen * MAP06: Open Season by Jimmy Sieben and Ty Halderman Second "episode" (military base levels): * MAP07: Prison by Andrew Dowswell * MAP08: Metal by John Minadeo * MAP09: Stronghold by Jimmy Sieben and Ty Halderman * MAP10: Redemption by Tom Mustaine * MAP11: Storage Facility by Dean Johnson Third "episode" (nighttime levels): * MAP12: Crater by Jim Lowell * MAP13: Nukage Processing by Brian Kidby and Ty Halderman * MAP14: Steel Works by Robin Patenall * MAP15: Dead Zone by William Whitaker * MAP16: Deepest Reaches by Andre Arsenault * MAP17: Processing Area by Tom Mustaine * MAP18: Mill by Dario Casali and Ty Halderman * MAP19: Shipping/Respawning by Ty Halderman * MAP20: Central Processing by Drake O'Brien Final "episode" (hell levels): * MAP21: Administration Center by Drake O'Brien * MAP22: Habitat by Christopher Buteau * MAP23: Lunar Mining Project by Paul Turnbull * MAP24: Quarry by Dean Johnson * MAP25: Baron's Den by David "Mentzer" Hill * MAP26: Ballistyx by 3 authors. Mark Snell, Jim Lowell and a 3rd author * MAP27: Mount Pain by Drake O'Brien * MAP28: Heck by Milo Casali * MAP29: River Styx by Jimmy Sieben * MAP30: Last Call by Jimmy Sieben Secret levels: * MAP31: Pharaoh by Dario Casali * MAP32: Caribbean by Dario Casali Speedrunning Current records The Compet-N episode records for TNT are: #Uncompleted as of the most recent Compet-N database update. TAS runs File specifications TNT:Evilution is contained in an IWAD file named TNT.WAD. It is 18195736 bytes in size and contains 3101 entries. It has the following hashes: Sources * External links * Interview with Dario Casali (1998) by Doomworld * Final Doom at TeamTNT's official website * id Software's official Final Doom page Category:TNT:_Evilution